


Space Puppy

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, Comedy, DSOD, Drama, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance, Spoilers, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Durante uma visita à base marítima da Kaiba Corporation, Jounouchi comete mais um de seus atos impensados ao entrar e dar partida no transportador que o levaria à base espacial da empresa, lugar em que se encontrava Kaiba Seto.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 12





	Space Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2017

Todos estavam tão deslumbrados com o passeio à base marítima da Kaiba Corporation, dezenas de pares de olhos brilhavam ao serem agraciados com os novos recursos tecnológicos da empresa, era fascinante. Entretanto um certo alguém encontrava-se profundamente irritado por desperdiçar sua tarde de domingo zanzando pelas propriedades de seu pior inimigo.

Considerar Kaiba como seu _pior inimigo_ era de um exagero absurdo, mas no momento Jounouchi estava com uma imensa raiva do CEO e de tudo o que remetia a ele, exceto por Mokuba que nesse exato instante explicava aos visitantes as funções do elevador _ultra-hiper-mega-super_ potenteque podia transportar qualquer um diretamente para a base espacial da Kaiba Corporation em poucos segundos.

— Qual será a próxima coisa extravagante que Kaiba irá construir? — Jounouchi sussurrou para Honda ao seu lado. — O seu próprio planeta? Eu já consigo até ver, Kaiba Planet...

— Jounouchi, se não se importa eu gostaria de ouvir o que Mokuba tem a dizer, é muito interessante! — interrompeu Honda completamente hipnotizado.

— Traidor!

— Confesse, Jounouchi-kun. — A voz provocativa de Otogi fez-se presente atrás dele. — Você só está irritado por conta daquela história com o disco de duelo, não é?

Otogi estava certo, porém Jounouchi jamais lhe daria o gostinho da razão.

— Ah, cale a boca, eu não estou irritado! — berrou Jounouchi. — E eu não dou a mínima para esse estúpido disco de duelo novo que Kaiba criou, eu prefiro o meu bom e...

— ...quebrado lixo obsoleto.

Honda estava realmente pedindo para levar uma bifa.

Jounouchi preparava-se para gritar com o amigo mais uma vez quando sentiu olhares severos sobre ele. As outras pessoas que faziam parte do grupo de visitantes não aparentavam estar nada felizes com a conversa inconveniente dos três. Não só os visitantes para ser mais exato, Mokuba o encarava com uma imensa insatisfação, era incrível como um garoto de treze anos conseguia esboçar uma expressão tão intimidadora, porém não é como se o garoto não tivesse a quem puxar.

E lá estava Jounouchi, pensando em Kaiba outra vez e sentindo seu sangue ferver.

— Já que meu estimado amigo, Jounouchi Katsuya, é o visitante mais animado presente... — Mokuba começou a dizer com um tom cheio de sarcasmo. — ...escolho ele para fazer uma pequena demonstração.

— Huh? E-e-eu?

— Venha até aqui, Jounouchi. — Ele não podia acreditar que aquele mini Kaiba Seto estava lhe colocando naquela posição. — Não tenha medo, não irei mandá-lo para o espaço. Apesar de que essa é uma ideia tentadora, pelo menos lá você ficaria em silêncio.

As gargalhadas de Honda e Otogi juntaram-se às dos demais e Jounouchi resmungou algo ininteligível entre os dentes enquanto ia para perto de Mokuba. O garoto agora se vestia com elegância, ele finalmente havia adquirido a aparência de vice-presidente de uma empresa. Jounouchi não pôde deixar de sentir uma certa nostalgia, isso o tem atormentado muito nesses meses que antecediam à formatura. A verdade é que o crescimento de Mokuba só reforçava o quanto o tempo havia passado e Jounouchi não estava exatamente pronto para encarar isso.

— Não mexa em nada ou nii-sama irá matar você — murmurou o menino apenas para Jounouchi, que em seguida foi indicado por Isono a entrar no elevador.

— Não me venha com essa, a responsabilidade disso é toda sua! — rebateu Jounouchi.

O compartimento era pequeno, quase claustrofóbico, ao menos para alguém espaçoso como Jounouchi. No momento em que ele se acomodou deparou-se com um painel à sua frente, eram tantos botões e alavancas que sua cabeça começou a doer só de imaginar o que eles faziam. E claro, a explicação de Mokuba para o público do lado de fora não causou-lhe uma reação diferente.

— Como podem ver a cápsula...

Jounouchi cairia no sono se sua posição não fosse tão limitada. Ao invés disso ele começou a imaginar o que Kaiba estaria fazendo lá em cima.

_"Ele provavelmente está inventando mais adereços para duelistas, os quais você não poderá pagar porque agora é um desempregado!"_

Furioso, o jovem suspirou pensando no quanto ele odiava aquele desgraçado. Bem, odiar talvez não fosse a palavra certa, Jounouchi não sabia bem o que sentia em relação a Kaiba na verdade. Claro, Jounouchi o detestava, mas também queria sua atenção, mais do que ele estava preparado para admitir a si mesmo. De qualquer maneira isso já não fazia diferença, desde sua última aventura no Egito eram raros os momentos em que Jounouchi esbarrava-se com Kaiba e isso se tornaria ainda menos frequente quando o ano letivo terminasse.

Jounouchi ainda não havia conseguido outro emprego, mas estava determinado a sair de Domino, ele não queria ficar ali sozinho. Anzu iria para Nova York, Honda tomaria conta dos negócios do pai e Yugi tinha planos de viajar o mundo para se descobrir. Jounouchi como sempre não tinha um rumo definido em sua vida, ele queria tanto que as coisas continuassem do jeito que estavam, que o tempo parasse e ele e seus amigos vivessem o presente para sempre. Era um desejo bem imaturo, mas Jounouchi não podia evitar quando sentia tanta angústia em relação ao seu futuro.

Ele sentia tanta falta dos velhos tempos, sentia até falta de desafiar Kaiba e chamá-lo de almofadinhas.

_"O que ele está fazendo lá em cima?"_

Os minutos seguintes foram marcados pela curiosidade incontrolável de Jounouchi tentando levar a melhor dele. Ele pegou-se pensando quais daqueles botões o levariam para a base espacial da Kaiba Corporation.

Mokuba estava ocupado entretendo o grupo de visitantes, nem mesmo Honda e Otogi estavam prestando atenção em Jounouchi. Que outra chance ele teria de fazer uma loucura dessas? Talvez não fosse de todo ruim fazer aquilo, era como uma última estupidez antes de se entregar à seriedade da vida adulta.

_"Hmm... botão vermelho... botão verde..."_

Dor de cabeça.

_"E se eu apertar tudo de uma vez? Alguma dessas coisas com certeza vai me levar até lá."_

Jounouchi gostaria de dizer orgulhosamente que havia se dado conta do quão infantil e idiota estava sendo, ele gostaria de dizer que esperou até o fim do discurso de Mokuba antes de sair da cápsula e voltar para o grupo se comportando como um verdadeiro quase-adulto, mas...

Ele _fez._

A porta de metal fechou-se à sua frente como uma guilhotina e Jounouchi se arrependeu no mesmo instante, ele não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre o que viria a seguir.

— Mer...

Seus órgãos internos saíram do lugar antes que ele pudesse terminar qualquer xingamento, pelo menos foi assim que Jounouchi sentiu-se com o alavanco que o elevador deu. Dentro de um liquidificador, sendo todo mexido e revirado.

— Eu vou morrer! Eu vou morrer! Eu vou...

E então o elevador parou e a porta de metal se abriu. Jounouchi estava enjoado, tonto, a ponto de desfalecer como aconteceu no meio da _Death T,_ enfim, todos os males causados pelo medo caíram sobre ele naquele momento. Foi um mistério ele ter conseguido forças para se levantar e sair da cápsula, entretanto quando isso aconteceu Jounouchi foi atingido por outro choque de realidade, _ele estava no espaço._

Jounouchi encontrou-se em uma enorme passarela cujo os dois lados eram transparentes, através deles era possível ver as estrelas e a Terra. Isso era demais para Jounouchi, não de um jeito positivo infelizmente, seu corpo estava tremendo e o que ele mais queria era voltar imediatamente para Domino, para o _chão._ Porém tudo o que Jounouchi fez foi desmaiar com a impressão de que não conseguia respirar.

__________________________________

Ainda com os olhos fechados Jounouchi se revirou na cama resmungando. Aquele foi um sonho bem estranho, mas não foi o primeiro envolvendo aquela maldita empresa. Há alguns dias atrás ele havia sonhado que caía do dirigível da Kaiba Corporation.

— Jounouchi.

Seu nome foi dito de uma maneira tão fria que ele ficou com receio de atender ao chamado.

— _Bonkotsu._

Oh não, não outro sonho com Kaiba e suas criações malucas.

Suas pálpebras se levantaram lentamente, aquele teto definitivamente não pertencia ao seu quarto. E desde quando sua janela tinha uma vista incrível do céu estrelado? Já era noite? Por quanto tempo ele dormira?

— Droga! Aquilo não foi um sonho, não é?! — Jounouchi exclamou se preparando para pôr-se de pé. No entanto a dor que atingiu o lado direito de sua cabeça permitiu apenas que ele se sentasse. O incômodo fez o jovem fechar os olhos outra vez e quando ele botou a mão no local encontrou um pequeno galo. — Ai...

— Isso é o que você ganha por se intrometer onde não é chamado. — A mesma voz fria de minutos atrás falou, Jounouchi sabia muito bem a quem ela pertencia, embora não quisesse. — Eu não entendo como um idiota como você conseguiu danificar o meu transportador. Ao que parece a tecnologia da Kaiba Corporation é à prova de tudo, exceto de imbecis. Eu não deveria estar surpreso, afinal, você fez o mesmo com o seu disco de duelo.

Jounouchi queria perguntar ao CEO como ele sabia de seu deslize com seus pertences, porém as únicas palavras que seu cérebro processou foram _danificar_ e _transportador_. Com os olhos escancarados de desespero Jounouchi fitou Kaiba à sua frente, ele não parecia estar tão irritado quanto sua voz demonstrava.

— Você quer dizer que aquele maldito elevador está quebrado? — Jounouchi levantou de supetão sentindo a dor em sua cabeça pulsar como um coração bombeando sangue. No mesmo instante Kaiba o forçou a se sentar de volta pressionando seu ombro esquerdo com a mão.

— Fique aqui, não quero ter que carregar você desacordado outra vez. — As palavras de Kaiba causaram um constrangimento tão grande em Jounouchi que ele jamais seria capaz de medir.

— Você... me... carregou até... aqui?

— Preferiria ter ficado na passarela estirado no chão como um cão abandonado?

— Não é isso, seu idiota metido! — berrou Jounouchi. — É que não parece algo que você faria, só isso! E eu não quero ficar aqui, é muito... _alto._

— Não me diga que está com medo! Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de fazer o que fez, Jounouchi. — Kaiba girou nos calcanhares dramaticamente e se afastou do local. — O transportador será consertado em breve e você poderá voltar para lugar ao qual pertence, _abaixo de mim._

Apesar da infantilidade costumeira nos insultos do CEO para com ele, Jounouchi sentiu que faltava algo. Por mais masoquista que aquilo parecesse ser, ele esperava mais revolta da parte de Kaiba. Quer dizer, Jounouchi havia _invadido_ sua área particular e _danificado_ uma de suas criações e tudo o que Kaiba fez foi inferiorizá-lo com xingamentos caninos e deixá-lo sozinho ali, claro, tudo isso depois de carregá-lo...

Pensar nessa última parte fez seu rosto ficar quente. Ele não deveria ligar tanto já que Honda o carregou diversas vezes no meio de perrengues, o problema é que dessa vez não fora Honda e sim Kaiba, ou seja, era estranho demais.

De qualquer maneira Jounouchi não queria prolongar aqueles questionamentos internos em relação ao CEO, ele só queria sair dali, voltar para casa e colocar um pouco de gelo em sua cabeça.

Ignorando por completo o comando de Kaiba, Jounouchi levantou-se e tentou não olhar para o espaço lá fora para não pirar outra vez. A princípio ele imaginou que o compartimento era uma espécie de quarto, mas parando para analisar agora Jounouchi viu que era só um espaço vazio.

 _"Como Kaiba."_ o jovem disse infantilmente em sua cabeça.

O estômago de Jounouchi estava embrulhado, ele não tinha certeza se isso era devido a fome ou porque ele ainda estava atordoado por estar no espaço. Já que o ato de comer era algo que lhe deixava calmo Jounouchi poderia se livrar do duplo incômodo se beliscasse alguma coisa, a questão é: havia algo para comer naquele lugar?

Determinado a descobrir a resposta para essa pergunta Jounouchi passou a vasculhar o local, adentrando qualquer compartimento que encontrasse. Infelizmente, é claro, Jounouchi não encontrou absolutamente nada além de bugigangas tecnológicas que ele não fazia ideia do que eram e mais janelas enormes que voltaram a assombrá-lo com a visão do universo lá fora. Entretanto faltavam outros lugares para procurar e Jounouchi Katsuya jamais desistiria tão fácil de encontrar comida.

Em algum momento de sua incessante busca Jounouchi se deparou com uma ampla e iluminada sala circular, em seu centro estava Kaiba de pé e imóvel como uma estátua encarando algo que parecia ser um grande tubo de vidro.

— Não foi possível completar o enigma, Kaiba-sama — disse uma voz robótica que fez Jounouchi dar um sobressalto. — Há duas peças que não pertencem a esse conjunto.

— Diva — Kaiba murmurou irritado. — Ele deve ter trocado as peças enquanto elas eram transportadas para o helicóptero.

 _"Enigma?"_ Jounouchi pensou consigo mesmo. _"Peças? Mas o que..."_

Aquelas palavras eram mais do que frequentes na vida de Jounouchi desde que ele se tornara amigo de Yugi. Era tão familiar, ele sentia que sabia exatamente do que Kaiba e o "robô" falavam, só precisava de um empurrão para ter certeza.

— Eu cuidarei disso pessoalmente — Kaiba voltou a falar, mas continuou na mesma posição. Jounouchi por outro lado adentrou o local e, hipnotizado pelo objeto que se encontrava no centro da sala, aproximou-se cada vez mais.

Dentro do tubo de vidro flutuava algo que Jounouchi não via há um certo tempo, desde que o Faraó partira para o mundo dos espíritos na verdade, o Enigma do Milênio. Como diabos Kaiba conseguira aquilo? E o mais importante, o que Kaiba pretendia fazer com aquilo?

— Não fico surpreso em saber o quanto você é desobediente. — Não havia provocação no tom de voz do CEO, ele falara aquilo do jeito mais monótono e indiferente possível.

— Isso é... isso é... isso é... — gaguejava Jounouchi. — Você está tentando ressuscitar o Faraó?

— Não é da sua conta, mas sim — Kaiba respondeu. — Eu provavelmente teria conseguido se não fosse pelo seu amigo a quem você chama de Aigami.

— Aigami? O que ele tem a ver com tudo isso?

— É o que pretendo descobrir. Enquanto isso, fique longe dele.

— Como é?

— É só um conselho, segui-lo ou não é sua escolha.

Não havia como Aigami ser uma pessoa perigosa, ele aparentava ser quase tão ingênuo quanto Yugi e Bakura. Há uns dias Jounouchi até o livrara de se meter em encrencas com Kudaragi e sua gangue.

_"E no dia seguinte eles desapareceram... não, foi só uma coincidência!"_

— Você é quem precisa de conselhos, Kaiba! — Jounouchi exclamou repentinamente. — Olhe só a que ponto você chegou, eu não posso acreditar que esteja fazendo isso! É demais até para alguém como você!

A obsessão de Kaiba em vencer o Faraó não era novidade nenhuma, mas dessa vez ele passara dos limites. Desenterrar o Enigma do Milênio, tirá-lo de sua tumba sagrada, era _demais._ Foi então que Jounouchi se deu conta de que jamais seria o rival do CEO, Kaiba nunca iria até os confins do mundo só para duelar com ele, Kaiba jamais dedicaria todo o seu tempo a descobrir maneiras de desafiá-lo, esse posto sempre pertenceria a Atem, mesmo ele estando morto há mais de cinco mil anos.

A verdade era que Jounouchi queria que Kaiba fizesse aquelas coisas por ele e essa realização apertou seu peito. Ele definitivamente não gostava daquele sentimento, daquela espécie de _ciúmes._

— Isso vai durar para sempre? — continuou Jounouchi, o descontrole emocional subia à sua cabeça tão rápido quanto o elevador que o trouxera até ali. — Muitas pessoas dariam tudo para duelar com você, muitas mesmo, por que você não supera essa coisa com o Faraó?

— Pessoas como você? — Kaiba diminuiu a distância entre ele e Jounouchi. — Elas não valem a pena! Você não vale a pena, Jounouchi! — havia algo de diferente em Kaiba, algo que Jounouchi não conseguia identificar com precisão, Kaiba apenas não parecia estar sendo sincero como de costume.

— Você é doente, Kaiba, muito doente! Eu vou esperar o maldito elevador em outro lugar, se divirta com a sua obsessão!

— Você quer falar de obsessão, Jounouchi? — O jovem de cabelos loiros congelou no espaço entre a sala e o corredor. — Você não pode me ver que já fica de joelhos implorando por um duelo comigo, está sempre atrás de mim. O que veio fazer aqui hoje? Devo me preocupar e chamá-lo de doente também?

_O que ele veio fazer ali hoje?_

— Eu... — Jounouchi começou a dizer. — Não vejo você há um tempo e... eu estava lá embaixo me perguntando o que o grande Kaiba Seto estaria fazendo e de repente estava aqui. Eu não sei, acho que sinto falta de como as coisas eram antes, tanto que sinto falta de você também. Algo que me faz um tremendo masoquista, pode dizer. — Uma triste risada escapou de seus lábios. — Tudo irá mudar em breve, exceto por mim e, pelo que vejo, exceto por você também. Acredito que você sempre irá ser o almofadinhas que tem tudo, até uma base espacial.

— Eu não tenho tudo, Jounouchi, ainda não — Kaiba disse seco e o outro se virou para encará-lo.

— Ah é, quase me esqueci, você não tem a vitória contra o Faraó. — Jounouchi tinha absoluta certeza de que aquela frase finalmente tiraria Kaiba do sério, mas não aconteceu. — O que tem de errado com você, Kaiba? Estou começando a me perguntar se isso tudo é realmente para vencer o Faraó ou se você só está tentando entrar nas calças dele.

Era para Kaiba ficar zangado com aquela insinuação, mas foi Jounouchi quem sentiu o sangue borbulhar.

— Você preferiria que eu estivesse tentando entrar nas _suas_ calças? — Não havia como Kaiba estar dizendo aquilo, por isso Jounouchi voltou a cogitar a possibilidade de que estava sonhando. — Eu apenas preciso vencê-lo, Jounouchi, é só o que quero.

— E eu só quero vencer você, Kaiba.

— Só isso? — Lentamente Kaiba se aproximou dele até que eles estivessem a poucos centímetros um do outro.

— Não exatamente, também quero o seu novo disco de duelo — Jounouchi disse descaradamente. — Será que dá para abaixar o preço ou sei lá?

— Isso você já tem. — O choque era visível no rosto de Jounouchi e ele estava certo de que foi isso o que fez Kaiba dar um meio sorriso de satisfação. — Mokuba sabia que você não poderia pagar pelo novo modelo e insistiu para que pudesse te dar um. Ele provavelmente iria fazer isso no fim da visita.

Foi difícil segurar a euforia que explodiu em seu interior, na verdade Jounouchi até mesmo queria chorar, era sempre assim quando alguém fazia algo por ele. Todavia ele também era orgulhoso, ainda mais estando frente a frente com Kaiba, logo manteve sua expressão de indiferença.

— Mokuba, huh? Eu acho que está mentindo, Kaiba. — Jounouchi voltou a provocar. — Acho que tudo isso foi ideia sua. Vamos, confesse, só estamos nós dois aqui e... seu robô ou sei lá e talvez o Faraó, quem sabe...

— O que exatamente você acha que eu preciso confessar?

— Que eu não sou tão insignificante pra você como gosta de dizer por aí e que você também não está sabendo lidar com o rumo que as coisas estão tomando.

Sim, Kaiba poderia negar isso aos quatro ventos quantas vezes quisesse, mas muitas de suas atitudes se mostravam contrárias às suas palavras. Ele jamais iria admitir, Jounouchi tinha certeza, mas também sentia falta dos velhos tempos e de todas as loucuras que aconteciam na época. O que havia de tão divertido em passar 24 horas por dia comandando uma empresa afinal de contas? Assim como Jounouchi, Kaiba gostava demasiadamente de desafios, ele não era alguém que se contentaria com uma rotina monótona de escritório, caso contrário não teria construído tantas extensões extravagantes para a Kaiba Corporation. Kaiba sempre precisaria de _mais._

— Imagino que para alguém como você seja difícil encarar a vida adulta, mas não ouse dizer o mesmo de mim que já faço tal coisa há muito tempo!

— Alguém como eu... — ponderou Jounouchi sem tirar os olhos do CEO. Kaiba parecia estar tão cansado, mas mesmo assim mantinha aquela pose de ser inabalável. Ele havia mudado um pouco, seu rosto estava mais sério do que antes e ele agora tinha músculos perfeitamente definidos, o que fez desaparecer a visão que Jounouchi costumava ter de Kaiba sobre ele ser um magrelo de estatura absurdamente alta. — Me insultar ajuda você a convencer a si mesmo de que me odeia? Sabe o que ajudaria mais? Me ignorar. Mas você não consegue fazer isso, não é, Kaiba?

— A sua incapacidade de calar a boca é anormal.

— Talvez eu goste muito de falar, digo, eu realmente gosto de... — As palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta quando Jounouchi sentiu uma leve pressão do lado esquerdo de seu pescoço. — ...falar.

— Então continue — disse Kaiba acariciando sua bochecha com o dedão.

Um sonho, a única explicação plausível para tal situação. Jounouchi provavelmente ainda estava estirado na passarela inconsciente.

 _"Um sonho não... um pesadelo!"_ ele protestou mentalmente.

— É difícil com você respirando na minha cara. — Foi a primeira idiotice que lhe passou pela cabeça quando ele constatou que não deveria ficar calado perante o que estava acontecendo.

— É mesmo? E é difícil desse jeito... — E então Kaiba não estava somente respirando na sua cara como estava o beijando delicadamente.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, Jounouchi entrou em estado de choque-excitação-choque-excitação e assim sucessivamente até o momento em que Kaiba se afastou com uma expressão peculiar de irritação que denotava que ele estava tendo uma briga interna consigo mesmo.

Estava bem claro que aquela era a primeira vez que Kaiba fazia algo do tipo, Jounouchi só queria saber o porquê de ter sido o escolhido. E claro, ele também queria saber o porquê de não ter ficado incomodado como deveria.

 _"Diga alguma coisa!"_ a mente de Jounouchi gritou. _"Diga alguma coisa!"_

— Tenho certeza de que... isso é algo em que sou melhor do que você.

_"Não isso, imbecil! O que pensa que está fazendo?"_

— Prove.

Jounouchi molhou os lábios involuntariamente enquanto fitava os de Kaiba, eles pareciam-lhe tão convidativos naquele momento.

Kaiba estava realmente esperando por uma atitude sua, desde quando o ele era esse tipo de pessoa?

Jounouchi enxergou isso como uma oportunidade única, como um cometa que só era visto a cada cem anos ou coisa do tipo. E, com uma respiração tão alta que parecia ter sido amplificada em uma caixa de som, Jounouchi inclinou sua cabeça e pressionou sua boca na do outro suavemente.

Ele não sabia o que fazer em seguida na verdade, o nervosismo e a confusão que tomavam conta do seu corpo inutilizaram seu raciocínio impedindo-o de pensar direito. Jounouchi só sabia que não podia ficar parado ali feito um pré-adolescente inexperiente dando o seu primeiro beijo, o que talvez fosse o caso de Kaiba.

_"Prove que você é melhor nisso do que ele, não foi o que você disse?"_

Jounouchi decidiu assumir o controle da situação e firmou uma de suas mãos nos cabelos de Kaiba fazendo-o partir os lábios, o que permitiu um maior aprofundamento do beijo. Jounouchi nunca experimentara algo tão avassalador e sensual como aquilo, ele se perguntara se essa não era a sensação que ele esteve buscando todo esse tempo. 

Seu coração iria explodir e Jounouchi não dava a mínima, sua fome agora era de outra coisa e Jounouchi só queria apaziguá-la de qualquer forma. Ele havia descoberto qual era o gosto de Kaiba e tinha medo de nunca mais esquecer, de sempre querer mais e mais mesmo sabendo que a probabilidade daquele momento se repetir era praticamente nula. Jounouchi não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de desespero e com a intenção de fazê-lo desaparecer envolveu Kaiba com mais intensidade, ele precisava tê-lo enquanto o tempo permitisse. Depois disso eles voltariam a ser o que eram, depois da passagem do cometa tudo sempre voltava ao normal.

— Kaiba-sama. — Foi mais rápido do que Jounouchi imaginava. — O transportador está pronto para ser usado novamente.

O único sinal de aquilo realmente acontecera era a vermelhidão nos lábios de Kaiba, Jounouchi imaginava que os seus estivessem com o mesmo aspecto.

— Você deveria ir — disse Kaiba e Jounouchi pôde detectar uma falha em sua voz, ainda que mínima.

— É, eu deveria ir.

______________________________

Kaiba o acompanhou de volta à passarela em completo silêncio, ele andava arrogantemente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Jounouchi daria qualquer coisa para saber o que ele estava pensando.

No momento em que Jounouchi entrou no elevador Kaiba finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

— Como está a sua cabeça? — perguntou ele friamente.

— Uma bagunça.

— Estava falando do galo.

— Oh... acho que... está melhor.

O tempo estava acabando, Jounouchi queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não fazia ideia do que era.

— Tente não quebrar seu novo disco de duelo, _bonkotsu. —_ Foi a última coisa que Kaiba falou antes da porta de metal se fechar.

Jounouchi nem mesmo sentiu o elevador se mover como sentira da primeira vez, ele estava ocupado demais revivendo _a coisa_ que tivera com Kaiba. Por que raios aquilo havia acontecido?

_"Não quero ter que carregar você desacordado outra vez."_

_"Enquanto isso fique longe dele."_

_"Você preferiria que eu estivesse tentando entrar nas suas calças?"_

— Sim, eu preferiria — Jounouchi respondeu sem se dar conta do que estava dizendo.

— Preferiria o quê, Jounouchi-kun? — A voz de Otogi despertou-o de seus devaneios. Jounouchi sacudiu a cabeça e piscou os olhos diversas vezes, quando olhou para frente percebeu que a porta do elevador estava aberta, ele havia chegado, havia voltado ao chão. 

— Jounouchi, o que estava pensando? — berrou Honda agarrando-o pela gola da jaqueta e trazendo-o para fora. — Você me deixou preocupado, seu imbecil!

— Não acredito que fez isso, Jounouchi! — Mokuba exclamou indignado. — Nii-sama irá ficar bravo comigo, eu nem deveria te dar o disco de duelo, você não merece!

— Acho que a viagem derreteu o cérebro dele. — Otogi voltou a falar. — Olhem só, ele parece estar mais bobo do que o normal.

— Eu... eu... — Jounouchi começou a dizer. — Eu vi um cometa.

— Isso é impossível, não há registro de um cometa próximo à Terra nesse momento — Mokuba falou.

Era impossível, é verdade, mas Jounouchi vira, mais do que isso, Jounouchi o tocara. Ele era azul e quente, e Jounouchi provavelmente jamais o veria outra vez. Ou talvez _jamais_ fosse uma palavra muito forte assim como _odiar,_ nunca se sabe.


End file.
